Dulce introducción al caos
by Omore
Summary: Hibari tenía veintidós años cuando comenzó a sospechar que Dino estaba perdiendo la cabeza. "Quiero odiarme. ¿Tú no quieres odiarme, Kyouya?". "Sólo si no quieres tú". 6YL D18D. Uso explícito de drogas.


_«Katekyo Hitman Reborn!»_ ©Amano Akira

* * *

><p><strong>Na:**  
>Versión corregida y mejorada de mi <em>opera magna<em>. Las notas de autor y explicaciones previas han sido retiradas, así que si tienen _issues_, _go Google 'em_.

* * *

><p><em>«Cause all of this is all that I can take,<br>__and you could never understand the demons that I face.»_  
>Trading Yesterday, "Just a little girl".<p>

Hibari tenía veintidós años cuando comenzó a sospechar que Dino estaba perdiendo la cabeza. La posibilidad fue a buscarle a la base de la Fundación, en forma de un muy sombrío Romario informándole de, palabras textuales, que _«El jefe quiere que le acompañes por Europa y me temo que no aceptará un no por respuesta, Hibari»_. El hombre se tomaba la confianza de tutearle desde hacía ya tiempo. Ventajas de ser el segundo al mando del amante de uno.  
>Si aceptó, fue por la curiosidad que le suscitó que Dino no acudiera él mismo a recogerle. De otro modo, probablemente se hubiera negado.<p>

Decidió prescindir de conjeturas durante todo el trayecto en el jet hasta Lecce. Allí, para su sorpresa, Romario se despidió de él.

—¿No vendrás? —El italiano negó con la cabeza.

—El jefe quiere que viajéis solos. —Las ruedas del avión impactaron contra el pavimento, obligándole a sujetarse al asiento. Cuando parecía que el bamboleo había cesado y el vehículo se deslizaba de forma más estable por la pista, Romario dirigió a Hibari una mirada incierta. —Cuida de él, ¿me harás ese favor? —Hibari lo contempló con seriedad. —Dino...

Y se detuvo. Parecía no encontrar las palabras necesarias; o, más bien, no estar seguro de querer pronunciarlas. Hibari no era conocido por ser pródigo en paciencia, pero que Romario llamase a su jefe por su nombre de pila bastaba para carbonizar la poca que tenía. Ahí pasaba algo.

—¿Qué? —urgió.

—Nada. Ya te lo dirá él.

Poco más tarde se abrieron las puertas y el piloto dio el aviso de desembarque por megafonía. Dino les esperaba en la periferia de la pista. De no haber tratado al Cavallone del futuro, a Kyouya le hubiera costado reconocerle.

Llevaba el cabello rubio considerablemente más corto en relación al último recuerdo que tenía de él, hacía dos meses. Lucía una bufanda de raya diplomática color gris perla que no le favorecía nada, mocasines relucientes, e iba trajeado por debajo del abrigo de _tweed_ negro hasta la rodilla. Dejando a un lado la ruptura con su habitual estilo, se trataba de un atuendo por demás apropiado teniendo en cuenta que era noviembre.  
>El Don intercambió unas rápidas palabras con Romario en italiano; toda una descortesía sabiendo que Hibari no dominaba a nivel conversacional el idioma, y despachó a su subalterno con una sonrisa forzada y una palmadita en el hombro. Sin saludar siquiera, se situó frente a Hibari ostentando un hieratismo digno de esfinge y encendió un Black Devil que extrajo de su pitillera de cuero.<p>

Antes de que el guardián diera rienda suelta al rosario de imprecaciones que llevaba entretejiéndose en su lengua desde que saliera de Namimori, Dino levantó la mano y lo silenció haciendo gala de una autoridad que hasta entonces no le conocía. Mientras los empleados del aeropuerto alistaban el jet para el siguiente vuelo, Dino le puso al corriente del itinerario. Venecia, Ámsterdam, Brujas, Helsinki y de vuelta a Florencia, desde donde Hibari partiría a Japón y Dino a su mansión en Lecce. La ruta era tan pintoresca que a Kyouya se le evaporaron los insultos.

—¿A qué viene todo esto? —preguntó sin embargo, intrigado.

Fue como si a Dino algo le oscureciera la mirada. Algo negro y turbio que llevaba mucho tiempo pensando en si asomarse del todo por ahí o no. Se inclinó para besarle, e Hibari percibió el sabor dulce del cigarrillo en sus labios.

—Sólo quiero hacer un viaje de ocio con mi chico, Kyouya —susurró—. ¿Es que no se puede?

El guardián contuvo el impulso de estrangularle con su propia bufanda.

—

Lo primero que hizo Dino al llegar a Venecia fue emborracharse. El exceso de amaretto le dejó eufórico y obstinado, mucho más de lo habitual. En un momento dado tomó a Kyouya de la mano y prácticamente lo arrastró desde el hotel hasta la plaza de San Marcos, soltando cuanta incoherencia se le pasaba por la cabeza. Hibari, quien también se hallaba algo perjudicado y ansioso de actividad física tras el largo viaje, se dejó conducir sin objeciones. No obstante, su escasa tolerancia conoció límite cuando a Dino le dio por patear el agua que encharcaba la plaza con violencia mal contenida, salpicándole.

Sería cosa de las cinco de la madrugada, ergo no había nadie para alarmarse por la feroz lucha cuerpo a cuerpo que mantenían aquellos dos individuos en mangas de camisa. Encontrándose Dino falto de sus hombres y de la plenitud de sus capacidades motoras, a Hibari no le costó demasiado reducirlo y estamparle la espalda contra una de las columnas de la basílica. Le clavó las pupilas y Dino señaló en un murmullo sofocado que sus ojos parecían plateados. Kyouya ignoró el comentario.

—¿Qué te pasa, _Haneuma_?

—Quiero odiarme —exhaló Dino en respuesta, y rió débilmente. Parecía desolado—. ¿Tú no quieres odiarme, Kyouya?

Hibari le posó una mano en la nuca y entornó los párpados.

—Sólo si no quieres tú.

Dino volvió a reír. Le sangraba el labio inferior por habérselo mordido durante la pelea. Besó los dedos del guardián, que barrían el hilillo rojo con inusual delicadeza, y no forcejeó cuando el otro encerró su rostro entre las manos. Dino las cubrió con las suyas y se adelantó hasta juntar sus frentes, respirando pesadamente. Hibari repitió la pregunta.

—Mi madre está muerta —había sido la contestación, en tanto el Don desviaba la mirada a las arquivoltas—. ¿Qué te parece, Kyouya?

Ante esto, Hibari le soltó. Sin dar una respuesta (aunque Dino no la esperaba) le guió plaza a través y alquiló, prescindiendo de su opinión, una góndola con la intención de que el paseo le despejara la borrachera. Ni siquiera se molestó en negociar el precio.

Dino se había acurrucado al fondo de la barca y entrecerrado los ojos para apreciar mejor la voz poderosa y rica del gondolero, el calor del cuerpo de Kyouya junto al suyo, la fría luz de luna sobre el agua negra. La belleza infecta de la ciudad, en síntesis; su humedad y su olor a podredumbre, que le recordaba a él mismo. Al pasar frente al Dolfin Manin, buscó la mano de Hibari y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos.

Kyouya había detestado Venecia. Dino no podía culparle.

—

Aquellos dos primeros días pasaron sin pena ni gloria. Dino no se disculpó por su arrebato, y Kyouya no sacó el tema de su «suegra». Tampoco es como si pudiera hacer mucho para solucionarlo, a fin de cuentas.

Ámsterdam supuso un cambio drástico. Si a Kyouya se le pasó por la cabeza que visitarían la Casa de Rembrandt, conocida ya la pasión de Dino por el pintor, la idea se desintegró en cuanto vio su lugar de destino y se figuró por dónde iban a ir los tiros.

Dino compró cuatro gramos de hachís dorado en un _coffee shop_ y se lió un porro en los asientos de una esquina, bajo la mirada suspicaz de Hibari y una cortina de humo plumoso.

—No quiero —espetó el guardián al ver que Cavallone le tendía el canuto. Aquél bufó.

—Venga, Kyouya, no me hagas el feo.

—No.

—Estamos aquí para que pruebes...

—_Haneuma_: no.

Dino entornó los ojos. Kyouya desentonaba tanto en el ambiente como un Lamborghini nuevo de paquete en un desguace. Se había cruzado de brazos y la postura ponía de relieve su constitución fibrosa, acentuada por años de batallas. Coaccionado Hibari por la aplastante insistencia del italiano, ambos vestían casi igual, con chaqueta de cuero y vaqueros; la única diferencia era que Dino llevaba una camiseta negra y la del guardián, violeta. Era la primera vez que Cavallone le veía con esa ropa y cada vez que lo miraba tenía ganas de arrancársela a bocados. Entre la severidad de uno y la vivacidad burlona de otro, resultaría imposible decir cuál era más joven.  
>Dino dejó el pitillo en el cenicero, decidiendo optar por una táctica de persuasión más agresiva. Se aposentó de golpe al lado de Kyouya en el puf; el cambio de presión forzó al japonés a ladear el cuerpo en su dirección para no irse de bruces. Cavallone le sujetó por los antebrazos para evitar que volviera a ponerse en jarras y lo besó en la comisura de la boca, obteniendo por ello un tosco bufido y un rodillazo de advertencia.<p>

—Ay... —suspiró con teatralidad; el golpe no había dolido—. ¿Y yo qué hago contigo, eh? ¿Me lo dices?

Kyouya le vigiló de reojo por debajo de su ceño fruncido. A pesar de haberse fumado ya un cuarto de porro, Dino pintaba estar tan sereno como siempre. Decidió que esa tolerancia a los estupefacientes era sospechosa como mínimo. La mano del _Haneuma_ viajó por su estómago hasta el hueso de la cadera.

—Estate quieto —siseó, calcinándole con la mirada. Dino se la devolvió sin miedo, detectó la ira bullendo bajo su rostro y creyó escuchar muy clarito, como en el coro de _Mindfields_, _«This is dangerous!»_. Lo cual, dicho sea de paso, sólo sirvió para arengarle. —Aquí hay gente.

—¿Y? —Dino esbozó una larga sonrisa. —No es raro para ellos.

—Es una molestia para mí. Vuelve a tu sitio.

—Vamos, Kyouya —arrulló el rubio juguetonamente, adoptando su mejor puchero de niño mimado—. Me ha costado lo que no tienes ni idea liberar mi agenda para estar aquí contigo. —Pasó por alto el reniego de Hibari, algo tipo _«Yo no te lo he pedido»_, para besarle bajo la oreja. —¿Me vas a decir que no te atreves con un cigarrillo?

—Eso no es un cigarrillo.

—Detalles, detalles... además, fíjate: hacia esta esquina no mira nadie. —Kyouya no tuvo ni que echar un vistazo en derredor para asegurarse de que era cierto. El cabrón sibilino del _Haneuma_ prestaba mucha atención a las posiciones estratégicas. —Y tampoco nos conocen. Nadie podrá ir por Namimori contando que el temible Hibari Kyouya no es capaz de probar un simple porrito...

Hibari sabía lo que el otro estaba haciendo. Estaba descargando su mala hostia contra él, liberando tensiones de la mejor manera que se le ocurría: puteándole. Pero por entonces Kyouya no había llegado al nivel de la mente calculadora que sí ostentaba su análogo de veintiséis años, y ni sabiéndolo era capaz de no considerar aquello un golpe a su orgullo. Cavallone sonrió como el puto gato Cheshire y aterciopeló el tono de voz hasta convertirla en un torrente canicular que acompañó con su aliento a lo largo del cuello del guardián. Secretamente, éste se decía que Dino no era un _caballo desbocado_. Era una sierpe.

—Si no lo quieres tocar, yo lo hago por ti, ¿vale? —Hibari viró la cara hacia él. El italiano le dirigió una subida de pestañas digna de un AVN. —Hay muchas formas de fumar, Kyouya, ¿lo sabías?

El japonés contempló con fascinada repugnancia el ademán pausado con que Cavallone rescató el porro, avivó la brasa y dio una calada larga, sin quitarle los ojos de encima; cómo le tomaba por la barbilla y hablaba contra sus labios.

—Aspira —susurró, y lo galvanizó con un beso hambriento.

Kyouya abrió la boca para protestar. Mal hecho, ya que la lengua de Dino y una bocanada de humo fragante le llenaron en menos de lo que se tardaba en decir «hijo de puta». Durante un corto segundo no sintió nada aparte del tacto del rubio y un resquemor desconocido en la garganta. Después sucedió lo inevitable.  
>Tosió. Tan fuerte y durante tanto rato que pensó que escupiría los pulmones.<p>

—Te morderé hasta la muerte —amenazó en cuanto pudo, todo su cuerpo jurando una venganza que le iba a doler hasta a su siguiente generación. Dino inhaló entre dientes, se mordió brevemente el labio y replicó _«¿Sí?»_ tan cargado de lujuria y desafío que paralizó a Kyouya en el acto.

Y no pudo resistirse al influjo tóxico que ejercía el italiano sobre él. Para variar.

—

Al final resultó que no estaba tan mal el hachís de los cojones. Además de relajarlo, tuvo la virtud de estimularle un tanto la libido; si bien parte de la culpa la tuvieron Dino y sus empeños por arrastrarlo a los portales y humedecerle la boca seca con su saliva. Kyouya estaba tan colocado que su visita al Barrio Rojo no fue a posteriori más que un fugaz destello en su memoria.

Dino quiso irse al hotel con una de las chicas; una pelirroja delgada de veintipocos años en quien se había fijado a raíz del intenso color borgoña de su pelo y el cariz de ave rapaz que poseían sus ojos castaños. Kyouya se negó.

—Eres mi presa —musitó contra su frente después de arrojar a Dino sobre la cama de un empujón, subírsele a las caderas y dejarle el pantalón por las rodillas.

El italiano sonrió de forma ausente mientras se quitaba la camiseta. Un fulgor metálico titiló en su retina; gimió débilmente y se arqueó al contacto de los picos de una tonfa en su estómago. Finos arañazos rojizos resplandecieron en su vientre. Cuando se incorporó y tomó a Hibari por la nuca para morderle la boca, éste soltó el arma entre las sábanas revueltas y le ciñó la cintura con la mano libre.

—¿Qué es todo esto, Cavallone?

El rubio desvió la vista al espejo del armario. Su propio reflejo le contempló con los ojos inyectados en sangre. Debajo de Kyouya, quien le aplastaba entre la cama y su cuerpo. Besado por Kyouya, quien hostigaba su lengua con la propia. Masturbado por Kyouya, cuyas manos nunca habían aprendido a estarse quietas. Kyouya. Kyouya. _Kyouya_.  
>No podía tener bastante de él.<p>

—Es, es... —Echó atrás la cabeza y mostró al otro el cuello. Kyouya le besó la yugular de inmediato. Dino jadeó sobre su pelo. —Házmelo.

Kyouya negó en silencio al reparar en la mirada torturada de Cavallone. La misma con que preguntaba si acaso no quería odiarle, preso contra el fuste de una columna de la basílica de San Marcos. Atrapado en su cabeza, junto a lo peor de sí mismo.¿Desde cuándo?

—Estás perdiendo el juicio —dictaminó con voz queda.

Dino le respondió con un gemido animal, de tigre herido, mientras temblaba y se corría en su mano. Sujetó a Kyouya por la muñeca en un ademán casi precipitado. El moreno, con expresión indescifrable, observó sus dedos bañados en semen siendo guiados entre las nalgas de Cavallone. Los músculos de éste se tensaron cuando el primero ingresó en su esfínter; la carne demasiado sensibilizada por el orgasmo.

—Te duele. —No era una pregunta. Dino sonrió apretando las mandíbulas. Una sonrisa amarga.

—¿Y qué? —replicó, haciendo a Kyouya meterle un dedo más—. Ya estoy roto, cariño.

Kyouya apoyó su peso en el antebrazo. Sentía que su corazón no bombeaba sangre, sino cemento. El Don le bajó el pantalón.

—Dino...

—Destrózame.

—

Kyouya se tendió boca arriba en la cama, resoplando fatigado. Dino depositó un beso tenue en su mejilla y se estiró sobre él para rescatar la cajetilla que había comprado, previsor, antes de salir de Venecia.

Kyouya le tocó las costillas. Trazó una de las volutas de su tatuaje con pereza, casi con desgana. Pese a su resistencia casi sobrenatural, el sexo y el cannabis le habían dejado somnoliento; aunque tampoco quería dormir. Lo que le apetecía era hablar (cosa extraña).

—¿Haces esto a menudo? —preguntó, lanzando una mirada elocuente a la cajetilla. Dentro de ella, Cavallone había guardado el hachís y el librillo de papel.

—A veces. —Dino se sentó a horcajadas en su regazo, hundiendo las rodillas en el colchón.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Y por qué no? —Hibari frunció el ceño, descontento por la réplica. El rubio llevó la mano hasta su rostro y lo acarició con el envés. Parecía pensativo. —Colocarte no va a hacer que desaparezcan tus problemas, pero... te lo pasas bien. No está mal desconectar de todo de vez en cuando.

—¿No hay otras formas de desconectar?

—Ya conozco las otras maneras, Kyouya. Voy al _spa_, escucho a Verdi. Eso está bien, ¿sabes?; pero mientras me hacen masajes u oigo agonizar a Violetta sigo pensando en negocios. Me gusta ir a sitios donde nadie me conoce y ser un tío normal. Pasear por la calle sin miedo a que me peguen un tiro, ir a un bar y ponerme hasta el culo de priva... beber —aclaró, ante la expresión confusa de Hibari—, o fumarme un porro. Lo que sea, pero ser Dino. Sólo Dino, ¿entiendes?

Kyouya no entendía. Nunca había experimentado tal sentimiento. Le miró sin parpadear y Cavallone tomó el gesto como una confirmación.

—Estos viajes son parte de mí —susurró, dibujándole los labios con la yema del pulgar—. Quería que tú también vivieras esto, Kyouya.

—Lo dices como si lo hubieses hecho con alguien más.

La nota acusatoria en su voz hizo que a Dino le entrase la risa floja.

—Te ha dado el palique, ¿eh? —Apoyó la frente contra la de Hibari en tanto reía suavemente. —Eso está bien... Me gusta que me hables.

Entonces le había dirigido una mirada llena de tierna melancolía. El japonés esperaba un beso, pero lo que hizo Dino fue apartarse y abrir la cajetilla. Kyouya se volvió para observar los dedos de Cavallone (_losdedosdeCavallone_) arrancar un trocito de la cajetilla y enrollarlo, deshacer el hachís, mezclarlo con el tabaco y aunar todo en un papel de combustión lenta. El cambio de tema fue tan rápido, y la progresión mental de Kyouya tan torpe, que no se dio cuenta de que Dino había eludido su implícita pregunta y finalmente la olvidó.

Fumaron hasta caer rendidos y cuando se despertaron, a las tres de la tarde, hicieron el amor. Mientras se enterraba despacio en él, Dino sonrió contra la clavícula del japonés y señaló jocoso que lo de la pelirroja hubiera estado bien, pero _«Nadie me la aprieta como tú, Kyouya»_. Antes de que la lenta fricción entre sus cuerpos le hiciera gemir, Hibari se sintió ridículamente halagado.

—

En Brujas había ocurrido algo extraño. Dino quiso que experimentase un viaje de ácido y Kyouya accedió al poco, determinando que no debía ser muy diferente al colocón de Ámsterdam y que ya de perdidos al río.  
>Pero <em>fue<em> diferente. Y mucho.

Ya de entrada, a Kyouya le escamó la preocupación de Dino por la puesta en escena. Desde su posición privilegiada, apoyado contra el armario, el japonés le vio cerrar puertas y ventanas, poner fuera de alcance cualquier tipo de objeto contundente y saquear el mueble bar, dejando únicamente una botella de agua mineral y un par de bricks pequeños de zumo de manzana en la mesilla.

—¿Por qué haces eso?

Dino le miró a través del flequillo que le caía sobre un ojo.

—Por seguridad, Kyouya —explicó—. No quiero que tengas un mal viaje y te dé por liarla aquí, así que mejor guardar todo est...

—No vas a tocar mis tonfas. —La voz de Hibari se alzó admonitoria mientras apretaba las susodichas entre los dedos.

Dino suspiró. Consideró la posibilidad de intentar disuadirle; pero sabiendo que los efectos del LSD dependían en gran medida del estado de ánimo al tomarlo, contrariar a Kyouya podía resultar desastroso. Resolviendo ceder, avanzó hacia él y le posó las manos en los antebrazos.

—Hacemos lo que tú digas. —Las pupilas del nipón se movieron recelosas por su rostro mientras era conducido con lentitud hasta la cama. —Lo que quieras.

Dino había abierto entonces su boca con el pulgar, aplicándole un cartoncito de estridente color naranja en la lengua. Kyouya estaba tan acostumbrado a responder a su cuerpo que le lamió la yema por puro reflejo. El rubio tragó aire disimuladamente ante su roce. De forma distraída, Kyouya se fijó en que Dino sólo se llevaba a la boca medio tripi, mientras que él ingirirera tres cuartos.

—Suave; ¿vale, cariño? —había advertido después Dino con voz de seda—. No vayas a ponerte violento con esto.

—¿Y ahora qué? —injirió Kyouya algo cortante, tumbándose sobre las sábanas prolijamente dobladas. Cavallone pareció de repente muy interesado en poner en marcha una de las _playlist_ que guardaba en su teléfono móvil, pero apenas bloqueó la pantalla se echó a su lado y le rozó el rostro.

—Ahora, a esperar a que suba.

Ahí fue que empezó lo raro. No a la media hora, cuando el LSD arraigó en el torrente sanguíneo de Kyouya mostrándole los colores más intensos y las líneas más nítidas de todas cuantas se había echado a la cara. Tampoco cuando aguzó su oído y le soltó el habla, provocando que Dino y él se perdieran en las pupilas dilatadas del contrario disertando, en susurros acelerados que en ocasiones creían gritos, acerca de las resonancias metálicas y el sistema de capas de ciertos sintetizadores electrónicos; tanto menos cuando Dino le despojó lentamente de la camisa y su lengua corcoveó por el cuello, la clavícula, el pecho, los pezones de Kyouya y éste gimió descontrolado porque sentía que la piel se le fundía con la del _Haneuma_ a través de la humedad de su saliva y Dino bajaba, bajaba, bajaba; un segundo se estiraba elástico y se rompía y pareciera como si al hacerlo fuese hacia atrás, rebobinase porque Dino ya había mordido varias veces sobre la misma marca y Kyouya soltare dos, tres, cinco suspiros idénticos. _«Sigue»_, jadeó sin aliento; _«sigue»_ y Dino por fin hizo trizas la barrera de su pantalón, literalmente, arrancando de cuajo una de las presillas y dejando otra colgando porque no se daba cuenta de la fuerza que empleaba. Lo desnudó, no sabía muy bien si despacio o deprisa, para practicarle el sexo oral más desconcertante de toda su vida.

Kyouya sostuvo entre sus manos la cabeza de Cavallone mientras ésta subía y bajaba alrededor de su miembro, no sabiendo si atender primero al placer líquido que le derretía las venas o a las nuevas formas descubiertas sobre la marcha en el gotelé del techo. Semejaba tardar miles de años en correrse, hasta que al fin se vino con un gimoteo ahogado en la boca del italiano. Dino, con menos química en las venas que él, tuvo entereza suficiente para tomar un trago de zumo en tanto daba espacio a Hibari a fin de no agobiarse.

Sus miradas se entrelazaron en una madeja ansiosa. Respirando con dificultad, Dino vertió una generosa cantidad de lubricante sobre su palma. El empalagoso aroma a fresa provocó un estallido de luz rosácea en sus cerebros. Kyouya tembló como un diapasón, vaya usted a saber por qué, durante el tiempo que el rubio ocupó en dilatarle a conciencia. El efecto calor del gel se extendió por sus nervios, causando que un ligerísimo rubor aflorase a sus mejillas y una capa de sudor matizase la esbeltez de su cuerpo. Al atraerlo hacia sí, hincándole los dedos en las nalgas, fue vagamente consciente de que Dino se encontraba en la misma situación que él.

Hibari contempló hipnotizado cómo los patrones ondulantes del tatuaje en el torso del italiano se retorcían y expandían por su piel dorada. Trató de arañarlos, de detener su avance. Dino le sujetó la mano y besó sus nudillos. «Tranquilo», había susurrado, si bien deseando un poco más de aquel dolor brillante. «No hagas eso». Y le tomó por los muslos, deslizándose dentro de él.  
>El sonoro <em>glissando<em> de Kyouya lo dejó extático.

Pero nada de esto era lo primero cuando Hibari pensaba en Brujas. Ni siquiera en el orgasmo que les hizo volar por un túnel de gusano y estrecharse el uno al otro con tanta fuerza que, recobrada la consciencia de sus limitaciones, pensaron haber dejado la huella de su propio cuerpo en la anatomía ajena.

Esa noche, esperando a que el ácido obrase su magia, se tumbaron en la cama de costado, frente a frente. Dino había alargado una mano hacia el rostro de Kyouya y recorrido cada uno de sus rasgos con embeleso idólatra. El afilado relieve de sus pómulos, de sus mejillas tirantes. El agudo bisel de su nariz. La ternura de sus labios, sajada por una cicatriz casi invisible en la comisura.

Lo curioso fue que Hibari le imitó, grabándose a vista de ciego cada uno de los ángulos de sus facciones. Le había sorprendido encontrar un ligero abultamiento en el tabique nasal del rubio, inapreciable a primera vista; la sequedad de su piel abrasada por lo que se consideraba frío en Italia (nada que ver con Namimori, claro), el hoyuelo de su mentón y las tímidas arrugas de expresión presumiblemente provocadas por su eterna sonrisa. Alzó la mirada hacia él queriendo decirle que no riera tanto, para evitarlas, pero de pronto notó que las yemas de los dedos de Cavallone acariciaban sus párpados... y que él, en una muestra dogmática de confianza, no los cerraba. Mismo trato recibía Dino por su parte.

Kyouya se dio cuenta con horror de que lo que sentía por él ya no se parecía tanto al odio como a la dependencia.

Justo entonces, la habitación comenzó a intensificarse a ojos vista y el suave beso de Dino sobre su palma le borró el espanto.

—

—A veces necesitas ser otro para ser tú mismo.

Cuando Dino dijo eso, Kyouya ignoraba el frío húmedo de aquella playeta en la Suomenlinna, el rumor del oleaje, la luz lacerante, la magnificencia del paisaje finés; sólo para mirarle y constatar que, en ese momento, se parecía menos que nunca al Dino que había sido a su edad. Ése que llegó a su vida pronunciando su nombre con descaro, dedicándole sonrisas desdeñosas; que lo manipulaba a su antojo y le partía el alma a latigazos.  
>Qué mal se habían caído al principio. Qué mal se caían a ratos, todavía.<p>

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Dino dio una calada al cigarrillo y expulsó una regular columna de humo por los labios entreabiertos. La mirada fija en el mar rizado y brillante y el ceño, apenas fruncido, evidenciaban ese estado contemplativo en el cual caía a veces.

—A que yo sólo soy yo cuando estoy contigo, Kyouya. El resto del tiempo es como si estuviese actuando, ¿sabes? —Con la mano libre, se mesó el cabello y se rascó la coronilla. Alzó la vista al cielo plúmbeo de la mañana. —O a lo mejor es al revés. Ya no lo sé.

Dino llevaba tanto tiempo fingiendo que se le había olvidado que fingía. Desde los diez, concretamente, cuando el niño que soñaba con una vida apartada de la mafia murió junto con su padre y pasó a convertirse en el alumno de Reborn, primero; y en _Bucking Horse_, el Décimo Cavallone, después. Lo ideal hubiera sido que el condicionamiento (lavado de cerebro, como terminó denominándolo) cortesía de su espartano maestro obligara a Dino a centrarse en el aquí y el ahora, evitando así que se ahogase en su propio rencor.  
>Con Tsuna funcionó. Con Dino, casi.<p>

Ahí estaba el problema. En el «casi». Porque en el momento decisivo, cuando Reborn hubo de dejarle y Dino seguir funcionando igual por sí mismo, apareció Kyouya y le descolocó el mundo.

Kyouya le había ayudado a recordarlo. A recordarse. Le tiraba al suelo los guiones; le arrancaba las caretas y dejaba su rostro en carne viva, porque desollado era el único estado en que podía tratar con él. Nada de atajos, nada de mentiras: Kyouya era simplicidad en estado puro y eso era lo que exigía. Como un animal curioso, desconfiado, avanzaba cuidadosamente y luego, en cuanto entreveía el modo de hacerlo, cargaba con todas sus fuerzas.  
>En cambio Dino era como un pantano. No importaba por dónde fueras: el terreno era engañoso. Incierto. Y siempre, siempre corrías peligro. De hundirte, o de ser devorado.<p>

Por eso Kyouya no comprendía a Dino. Tal vez precisamente fuera aquella la razón de que cediese con tanta facilidad ante él: porque no sabía de qué otra forma proceder. Relegado a un segundo plano observaba sus reacciones, trataba de adivinar sus motivos aspirando, de tal manera, a identificar alguna debilidad que utilizar en su contra y vencerle.  
>Hasta el momento, lo único que había conseguido era acostumbrarse.<p>

Dino se inclinó y enterró la colilla en la arena.

—Kyouya, ¿en qué piensas? —inquirió a media voz, observando la espigada figura del japonés en tanto éste se levantaba de la piedra donde estaban sentados y daba algunos pasos. Volvió la cabeza en su dirección y sus duros ojos azulados le parecieron a Dino lo más deslumbrante que había visto.

—¿Hm?

—Aquí, en Suomenlinna; en este momento... ¿en qué piensas?

—Pienso que no te conozco —confesó. Dino soltó una carcajada.

—Pero, ¿qué dices? —Con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios se acercó a él, dibujando surcos en la arena, y le tocó la frente. —Estoy aquí, cariño. —Abrió la mano y la presionó sobre su pecho. —Y aquí.

Kyouya frunció el ceño y desvió la vista, como hacía cuando algo le ofuscaba. Una leve brisa revolvió su pelo, trenzando sus cabellos con aroma a yeso y salitre.

—Pero tienes razón, Kyouya. —El rostro de Dino se volvió súbitamente severo. —No me conoces, porque todavía hay cosas que no sabes de ti. Y yo soy tú. —Hibari ladeó, confuso, la barbilla. —Soy como tú, en algún nivel de mí.

—Explícate.

Dino negó con la cabeza.

—Ya lo entenderás.

El moreno posó la vista en el horizonte. La presencia del Haneuma a su espalda le producía una vaga sensación de inquietud, de estar siendo acechado, que procuró empujar hacia algún rincón remoto de su cerebro.

—Ellos dicen: _nosce te ipsum_ —susurró el italiano en su oído, descansando una mano en su cadera. Kyouya se envaró por automatismo.

—¿Ellos?

—Los filósofos griegos. —Dino sonrió. —Pero yo digo: _ama te ipsum_.

—No entiendo nada de lo que dices, _Haneuma_.

—Creo que por eso te quiero —prosiguió el rubio, haciendo caso omiso de la interrupción—. ¿Conoces la leyenda de Narciso?

—No —dijo Hibari en tanto permitía que el otro le envolviese con sus brazos—. No me...

—...interesan esas cosas. Lo sé.

Kyouya se volvió, queriendo buscar en su rostro alguna pista que le indicase qué demonios se le estaba pasando a Cavallone por la mente.

No la encontró. No encontró nada, aparte de sus rasgos suavizados por una luz polvorienta cuyo foco no alcanzaba a vislumbrar. Dino, tras retirarle el flequillo (ya demasiado largo) de los ojos, le posó la mano en el cuello y susurró su nombre, bajito.

—Oye, ¿tú me quieres?

Kyouya le besó para no admitir ante sí mismo que llevaba seis años tratando de averiguarlo.

Antes de subir al avión que le llevaría a Namimori, Kyouya se volvió hacia Dino y preguntó otra vez por la razón de aquel viaje. Dino le contempló con seriedad y respondió que no quería morirse, como su madre, sin habérselo dado todo de él.

_«Me olvidé de poner en el suelo los pies y me siento mejor»._  
>Extremoduro, "Dulce introducción al caos".<p> 


End file.
